<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoyo on ice by TheRaspberryPancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424655">Shoyo on ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake'>TheRaspberryPancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Sports, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Figure Skater Hinata Shouyou, Figure Skater Yachi Hitoka, Hockey Player Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Speed Skater Yamaguchi Tadashi, TsukiHina Week 2020, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo heard the main door to the rink open again. He let go of Yachi’s hand and stopped spinning looking over at the man who’d just walked through the door and tilting his head slightly. “Hi. Are you new here?”</p><p>The man had curly blonde hair, hazel eyes and black-rimmed glasses. He glanced at Hinata, looking him up and down before walking over to the bench and starting to put his skates on. “No. I’ve been coming here for years.” He looked up at Hinata again through his bangs. “I’m Tsukishima Kei from the hockey team. You two are figure skaters, correct?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukiHina week 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoyo on ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shoyo had been coming to this same ice rink since he was five years old. He’d taken up figure skating when his mother pushed him into it. At first, he didn’t understand why she did that. Figure skating was a girl’s sport, after all, but she told him that many guys do figure skating and they were always good looking. She told him that a boy with a face as cute as his would be perfect for the sport. So he started attending classes. He made friends along the way but they all quit with time and new people joined the club in their place. Now he was fifteen years old, the oldest in the club by three whole years. Because of this, he was kind of seen as the big brother to the other kids in the club. His second in command was a twelve year old girl named Yachi Hitoka. Yachi was pretty new to figure skating, having only started a year ago, but Shoyo had showed her the ropes. He didn’t help her very much though because he has a bad habit of explaining things in noises but it’s ok because she’s quick to pick things up and learn.</p><p>He was at the rink with Yachi right now actually. It was pretty early in the morning but they liked to come up early on Mondays to get some extra practice in. They could only do it on Mondays though because the speed skating team practiced in that time on Tuesdays and Thursdays and the hockey team were there on Fridays. For context, the rink was closed on Wednesdays and it was open to the public on weekends. It was always empty on Monday mornings and they liked it that way. It meant that they could practice in peace and have extra time to mess around without getting in trouble for it. “So, have you actually spoken to that speed skating boy yet?” He asked her, side eyeing her as he tied up the laces on his skates.</p><p>A light blush dusted her cheeks and she shook her head, looking down bashfully. “Not yet… and he has a name by the way… its Tadashi Yamaguchi…” She’d passed by the boy when practice ended a couple of weeks ago and had found him cute. She wasn’t stalking him at all, nothing like that! She just hung around after practice sometimes to watch him skate. He wasn’t the best on his team by any means but he was pretty good, at least he was by Yachi’s standards.</p><p>Hinata giggled slightly. “Aww Yachi, you’re so shy! Well, some guys like that.” He shrugged and finished tying his laces, resting a hand on her shoulder. “But you’ve been watching him for, what, three weeks now? You have to introduce yourself at some point or you’ll be stuck just watching forever!” He’d never understood the concept of social anxiety, which Yachi had been diagnosed with when she was younger, because he’d always been a very loud and headstrong person. “I could speak to him for you if you want. Point him out next time you see him!”</p><p>She tensed up and shook her head violently. “N-no thank you I think I’ll pass…” She stammered slightly as she spoke, finishing tying her laces as well and standing up. “It’s not a big deal anyway. He’s your age anyway so he’d never go for me.”</p><p>Hinata took her hands and stepped onto the ice, gently pulling her on with him as he slowly glided to the centre. “So? That doesn’t mean you can’t be friends with him. You need to step out of your comfort zone every once in a while!” He flashed his signature grin. They started to spin around together, just giggling and chatting to each other, until Shoyo heard the main door to the rink open again. He let go of Yachi’s hand and stopped spinning looking over at the man who’d just walked through the door and tilting his head slightly. “Hi. Are you new here?”</p><p>The man had curly blonde hair, hazel eyes and black-rimmed glasses. He glanced at Hinata, looking him up and down before walking over to the bench and starting to put his skates on. “No. I’ve been coming here for years.” He looked up at Hinata again through his bangs. “I’m Tsukishima Kei from the hockey team. You two are figure skaters, correct?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, leaving Yachi’s side for a second and skating over to the edge of the rink. “Yes, yes we are.” He draped himself over the railing, extending a hand. “I’m Hinata and this is my friend Yachi.” Tsukishima took his hand and shook it, though he didn’t look happy about it. “I didn’t think the hockey team had practice on Monday mornings. Did it change? We’ll leave, right Yachi?” He looked over his shoulder at the girl, who honestly just wanted to vanish from existence.</p><p>“No, there’s no need to do that.” He rolled his eyes. “Our practice is after yours today, as usual. I just thought I’d come up early and practice some stuff before you guys get here because there are some things I want to go over by myself.” He finished tying his laces and got up, gliding onto the ice. “I’ll stay out of your way so get on with whatever the hell you were doing.” He spun his hockey stick around on his fingers and skated off to the other side of the rink.</p><p>Hinata just watched him, gliding back over to Yachi and whispering to her. “Oh my god Yachi, he’s really cute.” There was a light blush dusting his cheeks and he kept his eyes glued on the blonde. He wanted to talk to him more but not right now, he might brush him off as being pushy and annoying. No, he’d show up after their hockey practice ended to ‘do extra solo practice’ like Tsukishima was doing right now. “I didn’t think hockey players were cute.”</p><p>Tsukishima looked over his shoulder at him, looking annoyed but with a smirk on his face. “You know I can hear you right?” He chuckled slightly. “You’re a shit whisperer.” Yachi looked shocked at his language and he rolled his eyes again. “Jeez, you need to get thicker skin little girl. For the record ginger, a lot of hockey players are cute and I’m pretty sure you can do better.” He skated off the ice again. “Anyway, seeing as you’re clearly enjoying my company, I’m going to leave now. Feel free to come to our practice and watch though. Bye.” He left, leaving Hinata extremely flustered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's not very good! It was fun though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>